


Random Kelena Smut

by HelenaShipsStydia (orphan_account)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Doppelcest, Elena Gilbert - Freeform, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, I hate incest lmfao but this is doppelcest, Katherine Pierce - Freeform, Kelena - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scissoring, Seducing, Sex, but not really, incest(?), lesbian porn, non-con, she wanted it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HelenaShipsStydia
Summary: Elena heard something outside, but when she checks it, there's nothing there. When she turns around to go back to sleep, a familiar face greets her.Set in around season 1 and 2





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: do not read this if you don't like how Katherine is dominating Elena, forcing her to have sex (even though Elena secretly wants to). Read at your own risk!

A noise from outside wakes Elena up. What the hell was that sound?

She walks over to the window, and looks outside.

Huh? Nothing's there..

It's probably nothing. But in Mystic Falls you never know.

 

As Elena is standing at the window and thinking, a voice whispers in her ear.

"Boo."

"What the fuck!" Elena screams in shock.

"Calm down, woman"

Elena turns around and sees no one other than her shadow self, Katherine.

"What do you want?" Elena says.

"Calm that heartbeat of yours, sweetie" she answers

"I'm not scared of you" Elena says, trying to act tough, obviously failing.

"Like hell you are"

"I-I'm not scared."

"Stop trying to fool anyone, Elena. You know I can hear your heartbeat"

Well at least she tried right?

 

"I want you, Elena. And I always get what I want" Katherine said.

"Huh?"

"I want you."

"For what?"

Katherine chuckled wickedly. "You'll see." She said, as she took Elena and pushed her down the bed in vampire speed.

Elena's heartbeat was rising every second. She was so scared.

"Please, let me go" she said, her voice trembling.

"Not before I get what I want" Katherine said, pressing her knee against Elena's crotch.

"W-what are you-" she stammered.

 

Katherine pressed harder, and a moan escaped Elena's lips.

"No, please don't do this Katherine I-" she tried to stop her.

"We both know you want this as much as I do, Elena." she said, using one of her hands, unbottoning Elena's shirt.

"Please don't.." Elena tried to fight her off, but Katherine was by far the strongest of them.

"Shut up and kiss me" Katherine whispered, "or else I'll harm that little Jeremy of yours. Or perhaps Jenna? I wonder how she would look with a knife in her skull"

Elena shivered with fear, but also a little pleasure down there. It couldn't be pleasure could it?

"Let me fuck you, enjoy it, or you'll never enjoy a single thing ever again. We can't have that, now can we Elena?" she said, stripping them both naked in a millisecond.

 

Elena didn't know what to do. She couldn't let Katherine do this, but she couldn't let her harm anyone either, and especially not Jeremy or Jenna..

"No please.. don't hurt them" Elena begged.

"Elena, I'll fuck you whether you want it or not. We both know you'll enjoy it either way. I don't even have to kill anyone for you to let me fuck you." Katherine said, groping Elena's nipples.

"I can smell your arousal, sweetie" she said, laying on top of her, letting her own tits touch Elena's.

"W-what about-" Elena tried to speak.

"Damon and Stefan? Oh we both know Damon would love this."

"N-no I mean..."

"I know what you mean. You are scared I'll tell them. Perhaps I will. I'll tell them I fucked their little poor innocent Elena. I can't wait to see their faces when they realize that maybe, just maybe, Elena isn't as innocent as she looks and acts."

Oh my God, this can't be happening. How the hell is she gonna get away from this?

 

"Katherine please"

"Please fuck you? Okay!" Katherine said, slamming a finger into Elena's wet heat.

"Nnngh" Elena moaned, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her pussy dripping wet, making it easy for Katherine's fingers.

She was so ashamed. Here she was, getting fuck by not only a girl, but her shadowself. And the worst thing of it all was that she was enjoying it. But she wouldn't admit it.

"You're dripping wet. I can't wait to fuck you" Katherine said seductively, leaning in and kissing Elena's ear.

"Please don't oh God please don't" Elena cried.

 

"But honey, we both know your pathetic begging isn't gonna help." she said, lowering herself down Elena's body.

Katherine reached Elena's pussy, and watched her own index finger going in and out with ease.

"No no no no no no" Elena whispered while crying.

Katherine leaned in and licked her clit. Elena arched her back. "Just admit you enjoy this, 'Lena" Katherine mumbled against Elena'a pussylips.

 

She parted the lips with her fingers, and leaned in to lick. And so she did. She licked and licked.

 

Katherine stuck her tongue inside Elena's entrance, and she cried out with pleasure, on the edge of orgasm.

Katherine thrusted her tongue as deep inside as she could, and Elena couldn't take it anymore. She came harder than ever. "Fuck fuck fuck!" she kept screaming.

Katherine wasted no time as Elena was coming, and used vamp speed to be fast (obviously), and sat on her face.

Elena's cries was muffled from Katherine's pussy, and Katherine moaned out loud. "Suck my pussy Elena" she said demandingly.

 

"It's my damn turn" she said, when Elena didn't do anything. "Do we have to do this the hard way? Bec- AUUUUUGHGGGGHH that feels so good you little slut!"

Elena licked and sucked like her life depended on it. Well, it kinda did, didn't it?

And she wasn't gonna stop before she heard her doppelgänger reach orgasm. Elena knew damn well Katherine was just gonna come on her face and not give a fuck if she didn't want it. But... she did want it.

Katherine forced herself down on Elena's face, not caring if it hurt, she just had to come.

 

"You just love eating your sweet sweet doppelgänger out don't you, little Elena? You're such a big slut. I always wondered why everyone AHH wants to uugh fuck you, well mmmh maybe it's because you're so good in bed" she panted.

Elena put her thumb of Katherine's clit and pressed as hard as she could, playing with it until her doppelgänger came all over her face.

"Godfuckingdammit that feels so good!" Katherine moaned as her body twitched. "Fuck yes you whore keep doing that" and Elena did so. "FUCK YEEEEESSSSSS NNNGFH" she screamed.

 

Suddenly Elena remembered, Jeremy and Jenna are in the house!

"Fuck! Kath...they probably heard us. Oh fucking shit I'm so screwed!"

Katherine came down from her high, "calm down, Jesus Christ. I compelled them to not hear anything we would be doing"

"Oh thank God" Elena said, truly grateful.

"Now.... it's time for something a little different" Katherine said.

"H-huh?!"

Katherine positioned herself in the scissoring position, and her slick wet pussy was suddenly rubbing against Elena's.

Elena moaned out loudly. "Oh my fucking GOD" her eyes rolling around her head. It was just so fucking good.

 

It was absolutely heartstopping. It felt so amazing. Katherine moaning in shock and started rubbing her clit against Elena's. "Fuuuuuck" they both moaned.

Elena grabbed the vampire's hips and grinded her against herself. Katherine tweaked Elena's nipple as hard as she could and Elena cried out in pleasure.

"FUCK ME KATHERINE" she screamed in ecstasy. It felt better than anything she had ever felt.

Flipping Katherine over, she humped her as hard as she could. "Oh fuck YESSSS I KNEW YOU WERE A LITTLE HORNY SLUT LUSTING FOR SEX, fuck me you little bitch!" Katherine screamed in pleasure.

"I'm gonna fucking come!" Elena cried, going faster.

Katherine's body jerked and twitched, putting pressure on both of their clits, making it ten times better. Elena moaned at Katherine's words and movements, on the edge of having the best orgasm ever.

"Oh fucking Lord!" she yelled, wishing they had done this sooner.

Katherine swirled her hips in circles, grabbing Elena, and as Elena was grinding, Katherine was moving them both in vampire speed.

 

Elena thrashed and her walls clenched, and her juices squirted out of her, making their sexes even stickier.

Watching Elena coming, and the feeling of her juices brushing against her and her whole body bucking and trembling, Katherine couldn't take it anymore.

Her whole body twitched and she screamed with Elena, both coming at the same time. They kept grinding and grinding, riding out their orgasm together.

 

Elena fell down beside Katherine in her bed, exhausted after all of that.

"I told you you'd enjoy it" Katherine said, panting.

"I know I said I didn't want it, but.."

"I know, little Miss Gilbert. You always wanted to fuck a girl, let alone your shadowself. You just needed a little push." Katherine said, smiling wickedly.

"Also, I was never gonna hurt your family. I already compelled them" she added.

Breathing out in relief, Elena sighed. "That was the best sex I've ever had"

"Same here."

"Another round?"

"Hell yes" Katherine said, smiling, and pushing herself on top of Elena.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't Stydia this time but I made this account to write anything that comes to my mind :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway! :)


End file.
